


Soulmates arent real, right?

by Boyrunswithwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is 18, Everyone Is Alive, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Stiles is 17, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyrunswithwolves/pseuds/Boyrunswithwolves
Summary: Things were always easy for Derek Hale, grades, girls, sports. The young werewolf lived a life of peace and ease. Then he met Stiles and now it seems like things are all falling apart. But soulmates couldn't possibly be real, right? All he knows is that he can't get this spazzy bright-eyed boy out of his mind. And could Derek's werewolfy secret drive Stiles away forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my Fic! updates should be posted every monday if all goes well!

Things in life always came easy for Derek Hale. The young jock naturally excelled at school, getting perfect grades without trying. Or whether it was his budding social life or how easily sports came to him. Derek never really had any trouble with anything, his life seemingly perfect and devoid of troubles. This of course, could all come tumbling down at any moment if his family discovered that he was bisexual. He’d known this for years, having his “gay-panic” phase back in middle school. There had been tears and confessions with his friends, eventually resulting in him burying his face in his older sister’s neck, crying and making her promise that she still loved him. “Laura…please, I know haven’t been close with you since you moved away, but please…please…I promise I’m still the same brother you’ve always had. I’m still the same person.” Laura had quickly silenced him and smacked him on the head, shaking her head, “Der, of course you’re still the same person. The same annoying little brother I’ve always had. It doesn’t matter to me who you love, so long as you’re happy baby brother.” This confession to Laura took so much pressure off the young werewolf’s back. He and Laura both knew that their parents, Talia and Samuel Hale, didn’t and wouldn’t approve of Derek’s “lifestyle choice” as they would surely call it. So, the Hale siblings kept Derek’s secret, relying only on each other for the emotional support that they weren’t getting from their parents. They lay out in the backyard, looking up at the stars while they sipped at some wolfsbane-laced beer they’d stolen. Derek hiccups and turns to his sister, melancholy flooding his scent. “Laura? Do you believe in soulmates? Like…Like Mom and Dad?” Laura takes another sip from her own beer, the nods slowly to Derek, clapping him on the back. “Yeah, I do…I think that there’s someone out there for all of us, and I can only hope that we’ll get to meet them someday.” Derek smiles down at his lap, looking a little shy, all his usual Alpha bravado gone for the moment. “I hope so too…” Laura hugs her little brother and grins, “enough will all the depressing stuff…we better go inside, first day of school is tomorrow.” Derek nods and rolls his eyes, already dreading going back. Unsurprisingly, the young werewolf was already determined to try out for football or track, still making up his mind but sure that he’d excel at either of them, werewolf endurance and genetics making physical activity easy for him. He and Laura clean up their empty beer bottles and sneak back inside, throwing them away in the garage before heading into their respective rooms. Derek flops down onto his bed, sighing dramatically. The only upside to the first day of school was that it was the start of his senior year, one step closer to leaving Beacon Hills and never coming back. His freedom was so close that he could almost taste it. This of course all changed the day Mieczysław Stilinski came into his life.  


* * *

“Wake up Stiles, get your ass out of bed. You aren’t missing your first day of school just because you and Scott wanted to stay up all night playing video games.” The Sheriff stands outside Stiles bedroom door, arms crossed across his chest. He sighs and heads back downstairs, still working on getting himself ready for work. Stiles yawned and stretches, his joints popping a little as he stretches. He grumbles something about, “school shouldn’t be this early, its inhumane” and then rolls himself out of bed, throwing on some pants and a shirt, after smelling both and determining that both were reasonably clean. He meanders his way into his bathroom and brushes his teeth, regretting only eating junk food with his best friend Scott the night before.  


After getting himself as ready as he can be, he bounces down the stairs, pouring himself a large travel mug of coffee, sipping tenderly at it but not before adding a ridiculous amount of cream and sugar. The Sheriff had always joked that Stiles’ liked his coffee, “sweet enough to kill a diabetic”. Stiles grabs his keys and walks outside to his baby, his powder blue jeep, given to him by his late mother. He turns the key in the ignition and says a silent little prayer, hoping that the car will actually start this morning. After a few seconds of doubt, the jeeps engine rumbles to life, Stiles sighing in relief, patting the dashboard appreciatively. The young man drives down the street, turning and pulling into Scotts driveway, his floppy haired friend waiting for him on the front steps. Stiles waves and smirks at his friend, “get in buddy, we’re gonna be late and Dads gonna be pissed if I get detention on the first day…like last year…and the year before.” Scott rolls his eyes and tosses his backpack into the backseat, climbing into the jeep. “Maybe if you didn’t argue with the teachers about their lesson plans, or actually bother to pay attention. Maybe then they’d be less hostile towards you. And maybe your Dad would ground you less.” Scott grins, knowing that Stiles’ will always be his reckless and mischievous self. Stiles scoffed and starts driving to the school, rolling his eyes at his friend, “yeah well maybe if the teachers didn’t insist on making stupid lessons and making students feel dumb for not knowing how to treat students who learn differently.” Stiles smirks and elbows his friend in the side playfully, “how was your summer? Any news on Allison?” Scott blushes a little. It was no secret that he was enamored with the Argent girl. “She and I have been talking, but I’m pretty sure that her dad hates me. She’s just so pretty man, and she smells so good.” Stiles pretends to gag and Scott punches his shoulder, “shut up man! I listened you pine after Lydia for years. Fair is fair” Stiles shrugs and focuses on driving, “Yeah…I guess so, but I don’t think I was ever going to end up dating Lydia. That was just kind of like a phase for me, I don’t even play for that team anymore” Scott nods, “Yeah, I know…but I don’t think Allison is a phase for me, I think I have a real shot with her.” Stiles rolls his eyes as they pull into the parking lot, sliding into a space. Unfortunately, Stiles wasn’t paying attention, lost in his conversation with Scott. A deafening screech could be heard, resonating throughout the parking lot. Scott hops out of the jeep and walks over to the drivers side, “Oh shit man…you know who’s car this is right?” Stiles looks at the foot-long scratch down the side of a otherwise flawless Camaro. Stiles sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Who? Who’s car is it Scotty?” Scott frowns and looks sympathetic, “dude…this is Derek Hale’s car” Stiles pales a little, “you mean the Derek Hale that loves his car and hates pretty much everyone he's ever met?” Scott nods. The door to the school bursts open, and Derek could be seen marching towards Stiles and Scott, a murderous look in his eyes. “I’m gonna fucking kill you..” Derek pins Stiles to the side of his jeep, growling low in his chest. “You’re gonna pay for that.” Stiles gulps and nods fearfully. “I..I will.” Right before Derek was about to hit Stiles, his eyes flashed red and he drops the boy to the ground, dashing off back inside. Derek walks inside an empty classroom, grabbing his phone and calling Laura. “Laura? I..I think I just found my mate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update because Monday is Labor Day, so I'll be busy. So here's chapter 2 a little early! Enjoy!

“Derek shut up!” Laura yelled into the phone after her younger brother kept yammering on about the young boy he’d just seen in the parking lot. Derek gasps for air, finally shutting up after what seemed like forever. “I don’t even know him Laura, I mean, I’ve seen him around campus before, but I don’t really know him. I don’t know his name; how could he be my mate? I don’t even know what happened. I mean, he accidentally scratched my car and so I ran outside to beat the shit out of him for it and the next thing I know- “Laura cut him off, “wait he scratched your car? the car I GAVE you when I moved away?” Derek steamrolls over her, “not the point Laura, the point is that I saw him, and my wolf went crazy…like I could smell him, and I just knew that he’s mine.” Laura is quiet for a moment and the says quietly, “was it like the whole world stopped moving for a moment when you saw him?” Derek nods stupidly, then remembers that Laura can’t hear him shaking his head through the phone, “yeah…my wolf just wanted to bury himself into his scent and claim him.” Derek looks down at the floor, a little ashamed for his behavior. “I think I scared the shit out of him, he’s probably terrified.” His wolf tucks its tail between his legs and whines as Derek talks to his sister, “what am I supposed to do?” Laura sighs and smiles through the phone. “Der…this isn’t something you should be scared of. Finding your mate is something to be happy about!” Derek nods, “should I tell him?” Laura chuckles a little, “are you sure that’s the best idea? You’re gonna walk up to him after he scratched the car and tell him that he’s your soulmate and you’re a werewolf?” Derek thinks for a moment and then clears his throat, speaking again. “Yeah that probably wouldn’t go over very well, would it?” Laura smirks and laughs, “look, ill be coming home next week for a visit, lets talk more about this then?” Derek nods and sighs a little overdramatically, “well I guess so, I guess that’ll have to do since you can’t come down any earlier huh?” Laura laughs and hangs up, “have a good day little brother, and get back to class!” Derek pockets his phone and walks back to class, trying to focus on biology and chemistry and attempting to get Stiles perfect amber eyes and adorable smile out of his head.  


* * *

Stiles crumbles to the ground after Derek drops him and runs back inside, gasping and clutching his chest, trying to relax. Scott rushes to his side and rubs his friends back. “What the fuck was that? He just…he dropped you and ran away? I thought he was going to kill you man!” Stiles nods and catches his breath, agreeing with Scott, “yeah, I thought so too. I don’t know what happened. Scotty it was so weird…I swear his eyes…they flashed red” Scott raises his eyebrow and tilts his head just a little. “what are you talking about? His eyes turned red? Stiles that’s impossible, you probably just imagined the whole thing” Stiles scoffs and throws his hands in the air. He turns and grabs his backpack out of the jeep. He tosses his bag over his shoulder and frowns at Scott, “whatever Scotty, I know what I saw. And I know that I saw his eyes flash red at me.” Scott waves him off and walks off inside. Stiles follows him and reaches into his backpack to take a look at his new class schedule. First class of the day, Biology. He walks into the room and frowns, seeing that because he’d shown up late, all the good seats were taken. In fact, most of the seats were taken, leaving only one open seat, right next to none other than Derek Freaking Hale.  


After a few seconds of internal whining, Stiles walks over to the table and sits down next to Derek. He opens his textbook and tries really hard not to look over at Derek after what had happened earlier. He took a little peek over at the other boy, seeing that Derek was staring intently at him. Stiles sighs softly, “Look, I promise I’ll pay to fix your car, I’m sorry. It was an accident.” Derek scoffs and raises an eyebrow, “don’t worry about paying for the damages, I’ve seen what you drive and honestly I’m not sure you could afford it. Besides, I think you did more damage to that heap of junk you’ve been driving anyway.” Stiles feels his face become flushed with embarrassment. “Actually, that “heap of junk” was a gift to me from my mom…you know, before she died? So, thanks for that” Derek winces just a little, “I…I didn’t know that. I’m sorry. Just…Just don’t worry about fixing the damages okay? I’ll take care of it” Stiles shrugs and goes back to reading his book, already lost and confused by the teachers lecture. To make matters worse, he couldn’t get Derek’s piercing red eyes out of his mind.  


* * *

Derek’s heart stops beating a little when he sees Stiles walk into the room. And of course, because the universe hates him, he has the only open seat next to him. He felt his wolf pace around restlessly as Stiles takes a seat next to him. He can smell the uncomfortable scent pouring off the younger male, a tight feeling resting in the pit of his stomach knowing that he had caused that discomfort. As the teacher begins the lecture, Derek looks over at Stiles, observing the teens face as he tries to focus. Due to his supernatural hearing and senses, Derek could hear the little sighs and short murmurs of Stiles becoming frustrated with the teacher. Stiles looks over at him and apologizes and offers to pay for the damages to the Camaro, which Derek quickly shuts down, insulting the young man’s crappy car. After hearing about Stiles late mother, Derek sighs softly, apologizing for accidently insulting him. He looks down at his own Biology notes shyly, “I can tell you aren’t understanding the lecture…I could tutor you if you want?” Stiles’ brow furrows in confusion, “I…I literally just scraped the shit out of your car…are you really sure you want to spend more time with me?” Derek nods slightly, “I mean, we’re going to be lab partners all semester, so it would make sense for us to study together…” Stiles shrugs and sighs a little. “I guess so…when?” Derek smiles very softly, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards. “Whenever is good for you, pretty much everyone knows where I live, it’s the big house in the woods on the edge of town.” He slides a scrap of paper across the table towards Stiles, “Here’s my phone number, just text me whenever…”  


The bell rings, signaling the end of class. After Stiles pockets the scrap of paper and leaves, Derek finally exhales, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding in. Was he too forward about wanting to spend time with Stiles? Would Stiles even text him about wanting to study together? Derek sighs and packs up his own backpack, standing to head to his next class. Luckily it was gym. Derek was glad to put Stiles out of his mind and focus on his weightlifting and ignore his wolf pacing inside his head, urging him to pin Stiles to the wall and kiss the stupid smirk off the boy’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already 1500 hits?!?! I'm so amazed! Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

After Derek arrives in the gym, he waves to a few of his friends then he heads into the locker room to change into his gym clothes. The first thing he noticed when he walked inside was a particular student joking around with his friend right next to Derek’s locker. Derek walks closer and steps over to his locker and Stiles jumps a little, surprised by Derek’s sudden presence. “oh! Holy shit Derek, you scared the shit out of me” Derek scowls a little throwing his locker open with more force than was necessary. Of course, Stiles would be in this class too. Derek takes off his shirt and smirks as he smells the sharp, spicy scent of arousal coming off of Stiles. The fact that Stiles admired Derek’s finely muscled body made the young werewolf preen just a little. He always took pride in taking care of his body and secretly loved when people took notice. Derek slips his gym shirt on, doing the same with his shorts. He turns and saw Stiles standing in front of his own locker, a dark blush creeping across his cheeks. Derek flashes a smile at the boy and leaves the locker room, heading for the weight room. He reaches the door to the weight room and pouts a little, seeing a sign on the door that said the weight room was going to be closed for a week. He turns on his heel and walks into the gym with the rest of the class, his usual scowl covering his face.

The coach was standing in front of the class, arms crossed across his chest. He smiles mischievously at the group of teens, “alright. So today we’re gonna start the year off right with a nice “peaceful” game of dodgeball. Hale! You’re a team captain. As for the other captain, Whittemore?” Jackson Whittemore, otherwise known as Derek’s rival, stands up from his seat on the bleachers and walks down to stand next to Derek. He smirks and scoffs a little at Derek as the rest of the class lines up to get chosen for teams.

Derek looks out into the class, almost immediately seeing Stiles and his goofy, floppy-haired friend. What was his name? Scott? He points and chooses his friend from the basketball team, Boyd. “Boyd. My team.” Jackson points to their friend Isaac Lahey. “Lahey, over here.” Derek smirks. Despite his and Jackson’s mutual dislike for one another, he’d always thought that Isaac and Jackson would make a good couple. Jackson was abrasive and strong, whereas Isaac was quieter and more sensitive. He smiles knowingly to himself, knowing that they would likely balance each other out. 

After the majority of the class had been chosen, leaving only Stiles and one other student who had yet to be selected. Stiles shuffles his feet awkwardly, looking down at the floor. Derek had tried really hard to ignore him, hoping that Jackson would choose him. Derek rolls his eyes and looks up at Stiles, “Stilinski, my team.” He waves his hand at Stiles, gesturing for him to come over to his side of the gym. Jackson gets the other student and they get into position for the game.

When Derek choses Stiles for his team, Stiles blushes softly. The last thing that he’d expected was for the young jock to choose him. Stiles wasn’t lean and muscular like Derek, he was more lanky and awkward. He walks over to Derek’s side of the gym and stands next to Scott, who’d luckily been chosen early on in the selection process. Scott looks at him, a little bit of surprise decorating his features, “I honestly didn’t think that Derek would choose you, after what happened this morning.” Stiles shrugs, “me either, but I guess he and I are cool now? He kinda volunteered to be my Biology tutor this semester? Me and him are lab partners” Scott chuckles a little, “man, he’s gonna tear you apart…” Stiles nods, “I hope not...” Stiles looks over and sees Derek staring at them, as if he could hear them from all the way across the gym. 

The Coach blows the whistle, signaling the start of the game. Derek and a few of the more athletic students rush forward, grabbing the rubber balls from where they are lined up in the center of the room. After that, all hell breaks loose as students are pelted mercilessly. Stiles stands to the side, a little slack-jawed as he sees Derek throwing a ball at Jackson, power and strength in his form. Derek was like a force of nature, his reflexes almost catlike as he dodged attacks from the other team.  
Stiles is brought quickly back to reality as he gets hit in the face by Jackson. “wake up Stilinski. This isn’t amateur hour.” The next part of the game happens almost in slow motion. Stiles is acutely aware of Derek rushing towards him, but not before hitting Jackson with no less than three dodgeballs. Then Derek crouches on the floor next to Stiles, “are you okay? He didn’t hurt you too badly did he? You sure you’re okay?” Stiles looks up at him, wide-eyed. “um…Yeah I’m fine. He just hit my face a bit. It might bruise but I’ll be fine.” He is also vaguely aware of Derek’s hand on his cheek, thumb swiping worriedly over his skin. Stiles pulls away and blushes. “I’m fine Derek…seriously, it’s just a game.” Derek clears his throat and coughs, “yeah…you’re right, sorry” Stiles walks over to the bleachers and sits, watching as the game continues.  
Derek winces a little as Stiles pulls away from him, realizing very quickly that the entire class had just seen him very tenderly caress Stiles’ cheek. He backs away slowly and jumps back into the game. He had a fierce blush on his face, and to be honest he was half-hard from being in such close proximity to the younger male. He very sneakily adjusts himself in his gym shorts and returns to the game, going back to pelting students with dodgeballs. He leaps across the gym, singlehandedly supporting his team. Out of the corner of his eye, a student catches him by surprise and manages to hit him. Derek growls softly and walks over to the bleachers to sit with the other eliminated students. 

He looks over at Stiles, staring secretively over at the younger male. He smiles and waves at him. Stiles walks over, a slight frown dancing across his face, “what? Did I do something wrong?” Derek shakes his head and slides over so Stiles can sit down next to him, “no, nothing wrong. Just wanted to say hey…also, I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn’t mean to crowd you over a dumb dodgeball game.”

* * *

Stiles concentrates on Derek’s words, confused by all the different signals the older man was putting off. This morning Derek looked like he was going to kill him and now he wanted to be his friend? The young jock was so hard to read. Stiles clears his throat and crosses his arms across his chest, “it’s fine. Just surprised me is all…definitely didn’t expect you to like…cradle me on the gym floor?” Derek blushes with embarrassment, “I didn’t really mean to either, I don’t know what happened.” Stiles smiles and tilts his head, “You confuse me so freaking much, Derek Hale…” He sits down next to him, sliding into the seat next to the young werewolf. Derek stiffens a little next to him, fighting every wolf urge to capture the boy in his arms and claim him as his mate, bury his face in Stiles’ neck and breathe in his scent. He smiles, “maybe I’m being difficult to read on purpose. I’ve gotta keep you on your toes somehow” Stiles nods and shrugs, “well that’s true, you’re an interesting one for sure” Derek bumps his knee against Stiles, blushing scarlet. 

As the game ends and gym class draws to a close, the coach sends the students back to the locker rooms to change back into their regular clothes. Derek and Stiles walk into the locker room, standing in front of their lockers. Stiles strips off his shirt and Derek’s heart catches in his throat a little, seeing Stiles toned torso, dotted with moles that Derek was dying to explore with his mouth. He gulps and closes his eyes, pushing his mind to think of other things. This boy was going to be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. I didn't think I would get 10 hits, let alone 2000+? Thank you all so much for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think! Oh, and...lets just say we finally get a little sexytime in this chapter. Enjoy!

Stiles notices Derek staring at him from across the locker room, the older jock blushing a deep shade of red, the blush also beginning to creep down his cheeks and his neck. If Stiles was being completely honest, he definitely wanted to explore how far down the blush went. Stiles gulps just a little and finishes getting dressed, rolling on some deodorant and putting his shirt on. Derek was literally the most confusing person in the world to Stiles. How could he threaten to kill him this morning, and then tenderly hold him over a stupid dodgeball game in the afternoon. Was the dude bipolar or something? Stiles sighs and grabs his backpack from his locker, brushing past the older male on his way out of the locker room. He walks out to his jeep, planning on skipping his last two classes, despite it being the first day of the new school year. He starts driving home, then remembers that he told Derek that he’d come over to his house tonight to study biology. Fuck, this day just keeps getting better and better.

Stiles pulls into his driveway, hopping out and heading upstairs, flopping onto his bed with a loud sigh. He grabs a pillow and holds it against his face as he screams into it, muffling his frustration for how shitty his day had been so far. He grabs his laptop, deciding to get started on some schoolwork that he was undoubtedly already behind on. He cracks open his textbook, getting to work.

* * *

Derek stood in the locker room, dumbfounded beyond comprehension. He stood there looking like an idiot until all the other students were gone and off to their next classes. Luckily this was Derek’s free period, so he didn’t have anywhere he had to be. He drags a hand over his face, sighing softly before walking deeper into the locker room and stripping off his shirt. He takes a whiff of himself, his face scrunching in displeasure and if he was being frank with himself, he fucking reeked. He grabs his towel from his locker and paces over to the showers, stripping out of his shorts and boxer briefs on his way. He turns on the hot water and stands underneath the spray, savoring the heat against his flushed skin. He gathers some of his body wash in his hands and proceeds to soap up his torso, his hands sliding easily over his slightly hairy chest and abdomen.

After a few minutes of him cleaning himself, he allows his mind to wander back to Stiles, more specifically how amazing the younger male had smelled. His inner wolf paced around in circles in his mind, restless and pushing Derek to find Stiles and claim the boy as his mate. Derek smiles softly to himself, thinking about how silly he must have looked, crouched low on the gym floor, holding Stiles in his arms. However, Derek couldn’t ignore how right it had felt to hold Stiles, protect him and he also couldn’t deny how much he wanted to have the boy in his bed and keep him there, covered in Derek’s scent.

He slides his hand lower, using his left hand to tease and tug playfully at his balls, rolling them in his hand and biting his lip to bite back a low moan threatening to emerge from his mouth. He takes his right hand and wraps it around the base of his cock, sliding up and down his shaft with a painstakingly slow rhythm. He tilts his head back, letting the warm water cascade down his toned body as he pleasures himself. He thinks about what Stiles might feel like under his hands, what delicious little noises Derek could pull from his mouth. He imagines Stiles on his knees, his pretty lips wrapped around the werewolf’s cock.  
He wishes Stiles was here now, pressed against the tiles of the gym shower, Derek’s hands gliding over his ass, gently kneading the soft flesh in his hands, spreading his cheeks and getting to see his cute, pink little hole. 

Derek bites back another moan as he focuses on his tip. Using the precum his cock was steadily leaking as lube as he chases his orgasm. He whines as he grips his shaft tightly, painting the white tiles of the shower with his release. 

He blushes and finishes cleaning himself, feeling a little dirty for jerking off thinking about a boy that he had terrorized a few hours earlier. He leaves the gym and heads to his car, sliding into the driver’s seat, texting stiles his address then heading home to get ready for their little study date that evening.

* * *

Stiles closes his laptop after working on his class work for a few hours. Well, if you could call researching the history of male circumcision “doing schoolwork”. He stands and stretches, glancing at his watch and realizing that he was late for his and Derek’s study session. He throws on a fresh t-shirt and dashes downstairs, jumping into his car and driving over to Derek’s house

Reaching Derek’s house, he started to get a little anxious. Obviously Derek had been messing with him because there was no way that this huge sprawling mansion in the woods could belong to the Hale family. Stiles pulls up to the house and parks sitting in his car for about 15 minutes trying to calm down. He finally gets out of his jeep and walks up to the front door. He knocks gently and before he could knock, the door swung open and Derek was standing on the other side.

Derek was wearing his usual scowl as he ushers Stiles inside. “You’re late. I said 5:00. Its 5:30 now. Did you get lost or something?” Stiles looks down at the floor in embarrassment, “No…I just saw the house and thought you might be messing with me. Is this really where you live? This place is freaking huge.” Derek shrugs and walks upstairs, gesturing for Stiles to follow, “yeah…the Hales built this place like a hundred years ago. My family has lived here ever since.” 

Stiles blushes a little when they step into what is obviously Derek’s bedroom. Derek goes to sit on the bed, leaning against the wall as Stiles looks around his room. Stiles was unsurprised to discover that Derek didn’t really decorate much, and his room was relatively sparse. 

“So…Biology?” Stiles sits next to Derek and opens the textbook, pulling out his notes so that they could study. “Ok, Mr. Grumpypants, you’re gonna have to talk slow, the lecture was confusing as hell for me.” Derek smiles and nods at him. He was Stiles lab partner all semester? This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! I love you all! Please comment and let me know what you think!

Derek opens his notebook, grabbing a pen from the cup on his desk. He clicks the pen a few times before sitting down beside Stiles on his bed. He smiles softly at the boy and raises an eyebrow, “so which part of the lecture today did you not understand? Or did you have any specific questions?” Stiles tosses his hands up in the air just a little making a confusing gesture, “I guess I just had trouble paying attention, I didn’t really know what the hell the teacher was talking about at all.”

Derek nods in understanding, pointing at a few diagrams in the book, glancing over at Stiles every now and again to see the younger teen nodding along with him, catching on to the topic pretty quickly. “This is so boring!” Stiles leans back and flops against the bed after an hour or so of studying. “When are we ever even going to use this information after graduation” 

Derek chuckles, closing the textbook. “I don’t know about you, but personally I think I might end up going to college for Biology…this is actually pretty interesting to me.” Now it was Stiles’ turn to raise an eyebrow at the older male, “Oh? Is superstar jock Derek Hale secretly a science nerd?” Derek raises his shoulders as if to say, “maybe so” and smirks. “why? Is that so hard to believe? I sincerely doubt that people can only be good at one thing. So why wouldn’t I be able to have an interest in biology and sports?” 

Stiles rolls over on the bed, grunting softly. “I’m not saying you can’t have be good at both. Just surprised me a bit is all…” Stiles smiles. “I think I’d like to be a cop like my dad when I graduate. After my mom died…well, he and I are all each other have.” He looks away a bit, smiling softly to himself. “I just think it would be nice to help people like that. My mom would want me to help people. She was always doing volunteer work and donating to dozens of charities. So, yeah. I guess that’s what I want to do. So why become a biologist?”

Derek loses himself slightly, listening to how much respect and love Stiles had for his mom. It was fascinating to watch how animated Stiles was when he was speaking about something or someone he was passionate about. 

“I don’t think I want to be a biologist…but maybe a park ranger? I’d get to be outside all the time, plus I’d get to help animals and nature and stuff like that.” Derek loved being outside because it made him feel more connected and in sync with his wolf side. Plus, his pack, which was also his family, always spent full moons out in the woods, running and playing all night. “So, I guess, in a way, I also want to help people? And animals.” 

Stiles sits up and leans forward, resting his head on his hand. “That’s cool as hell man. You already kinda look like a scary mountain man, just a little bit.” He laughs and bumps Derek’s shoulder. “All jokes aside, I think that’s really great. The park ranger thing, that is.”

Derek smiles a little, his wolf once again pacing around in his head. What he wants to do is grab Stiles by his shoulders and pull him close, telling him that he loves him, and that Stiles is his mate and that Derek wants nothing but to provide for him and be with him forever.

But he doesn’t. That would freak Stiles out.

So, what he says instead is, “thanks…so, studying?”

Stiles wiggles his eyebrows mischievously, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know man, I’m honestly feeling pretty exhausted. Maybe we should call it a night?” He slides his notes and textbook back into his bag. Derek, not ready for Stiles to leave, clears his throat and mumbles a bit, “we could order a pizza? Watch a movie?” Stiles looks over at him incredulously. “you really want to subject yourself to spending more time with me?” Derek nods and grabs his phone to order the pizza. “meat lovers okay with you?” 

Stiles nods and sits back down with Derek, their thighs brushing together due to how close they are sitting. “My dad always jokes that my stomach is a bottomless pit, I’ll eat anything, so yeah, meat lovers sounds great to me” Derek nods and orders the pizza, turning back to Stiles and telling him that the pizza will be here in about 30 minutes.   
“So, Netflix?” Stiles reaches for the laptop sitting on Derek’s desk. “I know you’re a Bio nerd, are you a Sci-fi nerd too?” The tips of Derek’s ears turn pink when Stiles teases him, “Yeah…I mean, I really like Star Wars, plus any of the Avengers movies are good with me.”

After opening Netflix, Stiles looks over at the werewolf and grins, “Avengers it is then. I’m like the biggest superhero fan ever.” Stiles starts the movie, unconsciously leaning against Derek’s side while they watch. 

Derek drapes his arm over Stiles shoulder, pulling him closer. He can hear Stiles’ heartrate increase, then calm down as he gets comfortable against the older man’s side. Derek looks down at the younger teen, smiling softly as he sees Stiles eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as he studies the characters on the screen. He was so adorable like this, spazzy and loud one minute, then quiet and focused the next. 

The doorbell rings, pulling them both back to reality. Stiles pulls back from where he was cuddling against Derek’s side. He and Derek walk downstairs to get the pizza, opening the door. The pizza man smiles at Stiles, a young adult most likely in his 20s. He flashes a flirty smile at Stiles, sliding over his phone number along with the pizza. “See you around sometime?” Derek is unable to withhold a growl, seeing the male flirt with his mate.

Derek slams the door shut, jerking the pizza box out of Stiles hands and tossing it onto the counter. He grabs Stiles around the waist and pins him against the door, growling softly and capturing his lips in a rough kiss. He moans and feels Stiles hands loop around his shoulders, gripping the soft fabric of his tee-shirt. 

Stiles pulls Derek in for another kiss as the older male pulls back, kissing him with just as much fervor and urgency. Their mouths meet in a messy and hot kiss, all teeth and growling. Stiles is acutely aware of Derek’s hands on his ass, groping and squeezing firmly.

After a few moments of their little make-out session, they both pull back, their faces close together. Derek huffs just a little, leaning in for another kiss, not ready to stop. Stiles places a hand against his chest, looking away, his lips red and kiss-swollen. 

He sighs, not meeting Derek’s gaze, “I…I think I should go home…I’m sorry”

Derek’s hands fall to his side as Stiles turns and walks out the front door. He doesn’t follow Stiles. 

That night, Derek’s wolf whimpers all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Comment and let me know what you might want to see in the next chapters.

After he leaves Derek’s house, Stiles sits in the driver’s seat of his jeep for a while, trying and struggling to catch his breath. He presses a hand to his chest, his lungs heaving with every labored breath. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Derek Hale had just kissed him, quite roughly in fact. The same Derek Hale that had threatened to kill him earlier that day. The older male confused the shit out of him. Why had Derek kissed him? Why would Derek even want to kiss him?

He sighs and turns the key in the ignition, the car rumbling to life in Derek’s driveway. He drives down the road towards his home, his mind racing a hundred miles an hour. “What. The. Fuck.” He says under his breath, still not fully comprehending what had just happened. And he swore he heard Derek growl? He didn’t even want to start thinking about all of that. Growling, red eyes, and now this? Him kissing Stiles? And of course, Stiles had to behave like an absolute idiot, first kissing him back then immediately leaving, watching Derek stand there like some kind of wounded puppy.

He parks his car in the driveway, walking inside and passing by his dad in the kitchen. The older Stilinski male was hunched over the table, no doubt looking at one of the sheriff departments many cases. Stiles waves to him and stomps up the stairs, closing his door behind him. He sits down at his desk, calling Scott over skype. The laptop rings for a moment, then his friend answers. “Stiles, what’s up buddy?” He sees the obvious look of distress on Stiles’ face. “everything okay?” Stiles shakes his head. “Derek kissed me. He freaking kissed me and I’m so confused Scotty!” 

Scott’s eyes go wide as he lets Stiles’ words sink in, “What? Why? Why’d he kiss you? Did you kiss him back?” Stiles nods very tentatively, “yeah…yeah I did.” He looks away, biting his lower lip. “I kissed him, and I know it sounds crazy, but I like him Scott. I think that he can be intimidating and standoffish and scary…But, I think he’s a good guy…”  
Scott stares at him for a moment, blinking.

“You know you sound crazy right? You just met the guy. Plus, he tried to kick your ass. If I were you, I’d stay far away from him. Okay?” Stiles nods and frowns. “I know you’re right. I shouldn’t be near him. I’d really like to not die.”

Scott nods. “Let him go. He’s a senior anyway, he’ll be gone after this year and you won’t have to worry about him anymore.” Scott smiles softly, “I’ve gotta go now, me and Allison are finally gonna go on a date tonight, wish me luck!”

Stiles closes his laptop, rolling his eyes at Scott. Of course, Scott was leaving him to hang out with Allison. Ever since the Argent girl had moved to town, Scott was immediately infatuated with her. Now that Allison was finally dating her, it meant that Stiles would get to see his friend even less.

Stiles lays on his bed, hiding underneath his covers. There was the stress from school, the anxiety about being separated from Scott. And of course, the obvious stress that Derek had put him through so far. He drags his hand over his face, yawning. He decided to just go to sleep early, maybe things would be better in the morning.

* * *

Derek laid awake, staring up at his ceiling. He slips his phone out of his pocket, dialing Laura’s number. “Laura? I messed up…” He lets out a small whimper. Laura, sensing the shift in her brother’s tone, knew immediately what Derek was referring to. “Der…What did you do? Did you tell him about us? About the pack?”

Derek shakes his head, “No, I…I kissed him Laura…I just grabbed him and kissed him. I couldn’t help it. He smelled so good and the pizza man was flirting with him and I couldn’t just stand there and watch Stiles flirt back, not when he’s mine” Laura raises her eyebrows. “I see. And how did he react? Was he angry?”

Derek lets out a pained breath. “No. He left Laura. I scared him off and now he probably hates me.” He whines and squirms in his bed, his wolf itching at his skin in shame. “What do I do?”

Laura thinks for a moment, then sighs. “Derek. Humans are different than wolves. They don’t always mate forever like we do. Maybe…maybe it would be a good idea to move on? Let him go?”

Derek whimpers but nods after a moment. “You’re right. I know you are. I think that maybe I could try?” He smiles weakly, trying to convince himself of Laura’s words. “Laura…I miss you” Derek was always so strong and quiet, keeping his feelings himself and not bothering anyone, so it was very rare for him to reach out for help. Seeing how hurt and vulnerable Derek is was breaking Laura’s heart.

“I know pup…and I really wish I was there right now.” Laura frowns sadly. If she ever met Stiles face to face, she was gonna beat the shit out of him for breaking her brother’s heart, whether he knew it or not. “I’ll be there in a few days, remember? I’m gonna come visit this weekend!”

Derek nods and smiles. “I’ll be waiting for you. In the meantime, I think I’m going to give Stiles some space.” He looks out the window, his chest tightening as he thinks about not spending time with Stiles anymore. “I’ll see you this weekend?” 

Laura huffs happily, “yeah pup, I’ll be there. Talk to you later little brother.” Derek hears the other line click as she hangs up, leaving him with doubt and broken hearted feelings for Stiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter! Comment and enjoy!

Derek lays awake that night, tossing and turning with thoughts of Stiles. He couldn’t seem to get the younger male out of his mind, and he knew that seeing him tomorrow at school was only going to make things worse. Seeing Stiles and knowing that Stiles is his mate and knowing that he can’t have him is just going to break Derek’s heart.

Derek turns off his phone and rolls over, his body finally succumbing to the exhaustion from the day as he falls asleep, plagued with nightmares and dreams of holding Stiles, only to have the boy ripped from his arms, leaving Derek alone.

* * *

Stiles stays up pretty late as well, not able to sleep. He plays on his Xbox for a while, trying to distract himself from thinking about Derek by killing a few zombies. It didn’t work. He eventually manages to fall asleep after taking a sleeping pill to quiet his mind.

In the morning, he wakes up feeling like the human equivalent of a trash bag, stumbling down the stairs and pouring himself a very large cup of coffee. He takes little sips, mindful of how hot the coffee is. He glances over at the clock on the microwave, realizing that he was already late for his biology class. Great, not only would he have to see Derek again, but the entire class would be staring at him as he entered the room. He sighs and heads back upstairs, taking the worlds fastest shower and getting dressed.

He dashes out to his car, driving to the school so fast he was genuinely surprised that one of his dad’s deputies hadn’t pulled him over for speeding. He parks in the open spot, next to Derek’s Camaro, grimacing as he notices the long scrape down the passenger side. He rolls his eyes and walks into the school, slamming his car door behind him.

Stiles stood outside the door to his classroom for a moment, dreading going inside and having everyone stare at him. He grips the strap of his backpack a little tighter. If he was being completely honest with himself, it wasn’t that he was dreading the class staring at him as much as he was dreading seeing Derek after the jock had pinned him to the door and kissed him last night.

Derek was probably using him, right? That was the most logical answer to Stiles, because why would Derek actually be interested in him? Stiles was the one of the only openly gay students at the high school, if you didn’t count Danny Mahealani, which Stiles didn’t because Danny was already dating his boyfriend Ethan.

So that just left Stiles. And he really really didn’t want to be Derek’s little “gay experiment” and Stiles definitely didn’t want to be someone’s dirty little secret. So, he decided he was going to talk with Derek as little as possible, giving him the cold shoulder.

He finally musters up the courage to walk into the classroom, looking down at the ground as he strides over to the table he shares with Derek. He sits down at his desk, not even bothering to look over at the older male, staring straight forward, pretending to focus on the lecture.

* * *

When Derek walked into his biology class that morning he was hoping see Stiles sitting at the desk, happy and smiling, his hands moving wildly as he talked. However, Derek was sad to see that Stiles wasn’t there yet. He sits down at the desk, pulling out his notebook, studying over the notes and convincing himself he wasn’t waiting for the other male to walk through the door at any moment.

Almost 30 minutes of class go by and Stiles still hadn’t shown up yet and Derek was starting to get a little worried. What if Stiles had been in an accident? What if something horrible had happened to him? If they were mated, Derek would be able to sense if something like that was to happen. But, he had to remind himself, they weren’t mated. Stiles had made it pretty clear that he wasn’t interested in Derek like that. He frowns back down at his notebook and absentmindedly takes notes on whatever the teacher was lecturing about.

When Stiles finally walks into the classroom, Derek releases a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. And when Stiles sits down at the desk and completely ignores Derek, not even giving him a passing glance, Derek lies to himself and says that it doesn’t hurt, that it doesn’t absolutely devastate him that his soulmate seems to want nothing to do with him.

Derek sneaks little glances over at the younger male, his wolf acting needy and whimpering for attention. Stiles finally looks over, discomfort and maybe a little anger on his face, “what Derek? What do you want?” 

Something in Derek breaks and anger bubbles to the surface.

“From you? Nothing. Not a damn thing Stiles.” Derek scowls at him, whipping his face back to the front of the classroom blocking Stiles out.

Stiles looks back at Derek and scoffs, “Dude? What the hell is your problem? Did I do something wrong? I get that I left after we-after you kissed me, but are you really gonna be a jerk to me the rest of the year?” He slaps his hand on the desk in frustration, the teacher looking over at them with mild frustration. Stiles looks back at her, “sorry”

Derek shakes his head at Stiles and rolls his eyes. “I kissed you and you kissed me back. Then you left. I think that said all you needed to say. I get it okay? Don’t worry, you don’t have to be around me anymore.”

Stiles jaw drops incredulously, “are you kidding? I just don’t want to be a part of your little “gay experiment. I came out of the closet years ago and I’m not interested in being some dirty little secret for the straight jock heartthrob of the school.” He stands and leaves, not caring about the teacher shouting after him to come back.

Derek follows him outside, out to the parking lot. “Stiles stop. That’s not what this is. You aren’t some experiment. I…I actually genuinely like you.” Stiles whips around, “what? You…Like me?” Derek nods, “I didn’t think a jock like you would ever even want somebody like me. I’m all gangly and awkward.” 

“And adorable and kind and smart.” Derek adds. “not to mention loyal to your friends, ambitious, and passionate…”

Stiles steps forward, kissing Derek deeply. Derek’s hands slide around the younger males waist. “Shut up and kiss me Derek” Derek complies easily, smirking against the boys lips.  
“You wanna get out of here? Skip and head back to my place?” Stiles responds with a kiss, nodding eagerly. “Lead the way.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay between chapters. I've just been feeling really stressed and feeling down about some negative reviews left on this fic, which I have since then deleted. Anyways, here is a shorter chapter. Enjoy, and thank you to anyone who is still reading.

Derek guides Stiles to his car, making sure that the younger male is buckled in safely before driving off towards the Hale house nestled deep in the woods. He kept peeking over at Stiles, smiling softly whenever he saw the other boy blushing back at him. Stiles clears his throat before turning to Derek and speaking.

“So, I guess we should probably talk things out first, you know, before we jump into anything?” Derek nods in agreement, humming his approval.

“yeah, that would be for the best I think.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek. “You wanna tell me what caused this sudden change of heart towards me? You tried to kill me the other day and now you’re saying you want to kiss me?”

“Among other things, yes. I want to kiss you. I…I do have an explanation, but if I tell you it’ll sound crazy and you won’t believe me.”

“Derek, I think you’re crazy already. What could you possibly say that would make you seem any weirder to me?”

Derek is quiet for a moment, nodding along before taking a deep breath. “Stiles…I…my whole family, well…we’re werewolves.”

Stiles laughs at him, looking at Derek and waiting for the older man to break out into laughter as well, revealing that it was all a joke. But no laughter came, and Derek actually looked a little wounded that Stiles wasn’t taking this seriously.

“Derek? You’re kidding right? Are you actually telling me you’re a werewolf? For real?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you Derek. And I’m a little offended that you think I’m stupid enough to buy that as an excuse.”

Derek is quiet, looking down at the ground in shame. Maybe he was stupid to believe that this could go well. Maybe.

“I…I can show you?”

Stiles looks at Derek incredulously, “Are you actually serious right now Derek? You want to show me that you’re a werewolf? Fine. Show me then.”

Derek rolls his shoulders, feeling the familiar feeling like water trickling down his back as he shifts for Stiles. He feels his bones and muscles reshape themselves quickly, rearranging themselves so that he stood in front of Stiles as a large black wolf with gleaming red eyes.

Stiles stands in front of Derek with his jaw on the floor, not even believing what was standing right in front of him. “Derek? Is that really you?”

Derek nods and waves his tail a little, stepping forward to bump his nose against Stiles’ leg. Derek tilts his head and sits down, looking up at Stiles. Stiles takes his shaky hand and tentatively pets Derek’s head.

“Holy shit, this…you…this is all real isn’t it? I’m not dreaming? You’re actually a freaking werewolf? I mean…That would explain a lot actually…I could’ve sworn I saw your eyes flash red when I scratched your car. Did that actually happen?”

Derek nods and shifts back to his human self, covering his now bare crotch with his hands. “Yes. That actually happened. It’s all real Stiles.”

Stiles continues to stare at Derek in disbelief. “How…why? I mean, why tell me this at all? Are you gonna kill me with your crazy werewolfy powers and bury my body under the bleachers?”

“No Stiles, I’m not gonna kill you! That’s ridiculous.”

“Oh? That’s what you think is ridiculous? That? Not the fact that you’re a freaking werewolf with claws and fangs?”

Derek growls softly, not threateningly, just enough to quiet Stiles’ ramblings. Stiles falls silent, looking at Derek like a deer caught in the headlights.

“You done?”

Stiles nods. “Yes…It’s just a lot to take in all at once. I’m not even sure how I’m supposed to feel about all of this.”

Derek steps closer to him, “Can I touch you?” After Stiles nods, Derek wraps his arms around the boy, pulling him close against his chest. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just wasn’t sure how you’d react. This is a pretty big secret after all.”

Stiles nods, “What does this all mean? I mean, as far as you and me? You want me to be your boyfriend? Do I have to be a werewolf too?”

Derek chuckles, “No Stiles, you don’t have to be a werewolf. I like you just the way you are. I do have a small confession to make though, about you and I being together.”  
Stiles nods curiously, his head tilting to the side. “Ok…?”

Derek looks down at his hands, playing nervously with his fingers. “Being with me…for me at least, its permanent. You’re my soulmate Stiles. If we got together and somewhere down the line you decided that this isn’t what you wanted…I’d be crushed. I know that you could move on and I’d never hold you back or hold anything against you. But…You’re it for me. I’d likely never love anyone but you…that’s why being with me, a werewolf, is different.”

Stiles eyes are wide at Derek’s confession. “Did you ever consider that this is what I want as well? That I want to be with you forever? Because…I really do want that”

“You do?” Derek looks absolutely adorable, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks and painting the tips of his ears a light pink.

Stiles leans forward and captures Derek’s lips with his own, kissing the taller man sweetly. “Yes Sourwolf, I want you…as long as you’ll have me. Hey, do you wanna put your clothes back on now?"


End file.
